


the silence of the hushed sublime

by xerampelinae



Series: the thrill of knowing how alone (known) we are [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, fake fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerampelinae/pseuds/xerampelinae
Summary: “Point: what if they’re really Just Like That?” Pidge says.“Counterpoint: what if they’re doing a fake relationship dance?” Lance says.“Counter-counterpoint: have you met Keith and Shiro?” Hunk says. “I have never seen two people have a relationship Like That ever before. Who would they even be putting a show on for? You think any of us could pin them down long enough to get them on a blind date?”“Counter--I don’t know how many we’re up to now--point: have you seen their social media?” Lance says. “Their Instas are full of super pretty pictures of each other with occasional shots of them both.”“I did not know you stalked their Instas,” Hunk says. “I follow their Instas because they’re my friends and I like to see what they share, but you do not follow their Instas.”-Rizavi and Leifsdottir are the ones getting married, but it's Keith and Shiro's relationship everyone's talking about--roommates? those two guys? more?





	the silence of the hushed sublime

In the grand scheme of the lesbian scale of “does she like me or nah?” Leifsdottir and Rizavi rate at a solid “nonchalantly announces wedding and maybe one person is truly shocked.”

The dual bridal party is the rest of the editing team; Rizavi gets Kinkade, Leifsdottir gets Griffin. Keith is, well, not sure exactly where he comes in.

“Griffin is busy,” Leifsdottir says. “I believe the phrase is what one might call ‘taking one for the team.’”

Confused, Keith says, “Alright. Whatever you need, Leifsdottir.”

-

 _Planetary_ is born as a modern reboot of the classic documentary series _Planet Earth_ by the Galactic Broadcasting Corporation, following the Post-Contact planetary exodus. To the surprise of none, Terran ex-pats miss Earth, and the diaspora brings with it an intensive revival of natural documentaries and other traditional Earth media.

Voltron is the film crew behind _Planetary:_ the guys with their feet on the ground and liaising with the naturalists, who put things in terms that the rest of the universe can understand. The MFEs are the GBC editing team, tying everything back to Earth. The Garrison, the preferred euphemism over ‘GBC corporate overlords,’ watches over them all.

Keith knows the dual bridal party the best out of Voltron as the most responsible member with sufficient time not allocated to the Garrison. He thinks Rizavi and Leifsdottir might prefer Shiro--it’s nothing new, Keith knows that most consider him to be abrasively honest, except maybe the Blades because nature or nurture, who the fuck knows, while Shiro has the demeanor and diplomacy of pure gold--but it’s Keith who Leifsdottir asks.

“It is not necessary to call us by our given names,” Leifsdottir says at the lunch meeting she’d arranged. Keith sighs as subtly as he can manage. “But I have a question. Why do you think Rizavi finds rings so important?”

Keith looks at Leifsdottir’s hands: bare and unadorned, nails neatly trimmed. The only accessory present is a slim athletic watch still suitable for the workplace.

“Why don’t you tell me your thoughts about rings?” Keith says.

“They are not necessary. Engagement rings are often presented as symbols of commitment but have heteronormative leanings due to the religious background of the institute of marriage,” Leifsdottir recites. “If followed, the traditional value of an engagement ring as three months’ salary would be an unnecessary diversion of resources that might otherwise be used in the establishment of permanent shared household.”

“It doesn’t have to be that expensive,” Keith says after a pause. “It really doesn’t. But. It can be a reminder that you choose each other and continue to choose each other. You can consider rings without commitment to purchase or use.”

“But why?” Leifsdottir asks.

Keith thinks of the honest, almost plaintive question being asked and thoughtfully worries at the chain that normally rides just below his shirt collar, fingers cradling the bladed pendant protectively. “Rizavi likes seeing you in her clothes, right?” Leifsdottir nods. “And you like seeing her in your clothes?” Another nod. “It’s the same sort of thing, but a different kind of deliberate.”

“You’ve thought of this before,” Leifsdottir says.

“I have,” Keith says, fingers stilling at his throat.

“I understand better now,” Leifsdottir says. “Thank you, Keith. Will you look at rings with me or is it better to look together with Nadia?”

“You know her best,” Keith says, checking his watch. “I have time if that’s what you want.”

“Of course,” Leifsdottir says, eyes gleaming with new confidence. “Nadia loves excitement.”

-

Keith’s in the corner, ostensibly dicking around on a new camera that the GBC wants Voltron to start using. Shiro’s there as cover, wandering here and there to tweak the lights just so before returning to Keith’s side. They’re ready by the time Leifsdottir set; the camera is rolling and set on Rizavi ten seconds before Leifsdottir enters with a package.

“Oh, hey, I wasn’t expecting you,” Rizavi says, swivelling around in her chair when she sees who’s entered the studio.

“I know,” Leifsdottir says. “Kinkade said you’d forgotten to pack lunch, since we did not come in to work together today and you slept in.”

“You’re an angel,” Rizavi says. She shakes her head ruefully, face openly fond. “Once I got in, I realized I’d be too busy to run out for something to eat.”

“You always work so hard, Nadia,” Leifsdottir says. Her hands move steadily to open up the lunchbox and dole out freshly reheated containers of food. “It’s nothing fancy.”

“But it’s your cooking, sweetheart,” Rizavi says, grabbing a spoon and loading it with steaming food. “It’s my favorite.”

“I’m glad,” Leifsdottir says, and something about that draws Rizavi’s attention away from the food, “because you are my favorite, Nadia.”

Rizavi’s eyes dart from Leifdottir’s face to her cupped hands, to her knee where it rests on the floor, and then back up along the circuit.

“We agreed before to marry,” Leifsdottir says, fingers steady on the velvet ring box, “but I understand that this is important to you and your happiness is important.”

“But,” Rizavi says, “you wanted to save for a house.”

“We are,” Leifsdottir says. “I wanted to do this, too, Nadia.”

For a moment they remain frozen like that, Rizavi frozen with meal and spoon in hand in her desk chair and Leifsdottir down on one knee with her hands upraised. Then Rizavi’s shoving her food onto the desk and flying down into Leifsdottir’s arms. Rizavi laughs and gradually draws back, allowing Leifsdottir slide the ring onto the correct finger.

“I love you, you know,” Rizavi says, staring at the shining ring.

“And I, you,” Leifsdottir says, face placid but soft, “sugar tits.”

Rizavi laughs raucously; Shiro and Keith remain as still as possible, hidden behind the rolling camera.

“I have your ring in my pocket,” Rizavi confesses. “You don’t have to wear it if you don't want, but will you--”

“Yes, Nadia,” Leifsdottir says. “I will.”

Unseen, Shiro settles his hand in the curve of Keith’s back, warm and solid.

-

Rizavi’s ring is yellow gold with a halo flanked by intertwined lines of white gold. Leifdottir’s is a slender thing of inverted colors but the same intertwined lines and a single, well-cut stone. On Shiro’s suggestion, Keith insists on shooting a series of engagement photos for them.

Rizavi later texts Keith a picture of their apartment, where a photo showing their clasped hands and matching ring hangs.

 _If I didn’t know any better, I'd think you were married,_ Rizavi’s text reads. _Thank you._

-

Sometimes, when no one’s really watching him, Shiro pulls out his wallet and shuffles through it. It’s not a packed wallet; Shiro keeps it minimal, given how much Voltron travels and the amount of gear required for that.

One day, Lance catches Shiro pulling out a keycard from his wallet.

“Oh, you want me to throw that away for you?” Lance says, hip cocked against the wall.

“What?” Shiro says. “No.”

“Okay,” Lance says, making a face at Hunk when he turns to head back to his desk. Shiro’s abrupt response is unusual, but its oddity is quickly subsumed by the day’s labors. Shiro, though, is careful afterwards to keep his wallet close and out of well-meaning hands.

-

The week before the wedding there are a few late nights spent preparing at Rizavi and Leifdottir’s apartment. Theirs is a small wedding, set locally, but Keith is at their apartment most nights, shaping silk flowers into centerpieces and folding paper flowers as favors alongside Keith. Each night Shiro picks him up, pulling up in the car.

“I mean, ultimately it doesn’t matter,” Rizavi says, “but I was wondering why since you have your bike.”

“It makes Shiro nervous when it rains like this and I take the bike,” Keith says, “so he just naps before coming to pick me up, since it’s later than usual for him.”

“Really?” Kinkade says.

“I don’t like worrying him,” Keith says, “and he doesn’t mind.”

“Hm,” Kinkade says.

When Shiro arrives, the temperature has dropped. His breath fogs in the air and he’s bundled up in a thick-looking peacoat and various layers including a soft scarf of pale, pale violet, but Shiro looks cheerful, stepping carefully up to the breezeway in his heavy boots. He texts Keith to come down rather than wake the neighbors going up and down the stairs; Keith sets down his completed favor and pulls on his layers without fastening them all.

“Do you need a ride home?” Keith asks, pausing at the door.

It's a familiar offer--usually it comes from Shiro, whose responsible reputation the MFEs are most familiar with out of everyone in Voltron--but Kinkade shakes his head. “No, you go ahead,” he says.

“Let us know if that changes,” Keith says. “Get home safe.”

“You too,” Kinkade says. 

Keith nods and makes his way quietly down to meet Shiro. It’s odd; even in his boots he makes hardly any noises when he moves. Keith and Shiro walk side by side, shoulders brushing, until they reach the car. The sound of Keith’s footsteps is subsumed by the sound of Shiro’s own steps.

They disappear within together, then into the distance. Kinkade watches the brake lights on their car fade and thinks of his own way home through the night.

“Do you think they’re together?” Rizavi asks, coming up beside him in the window.

“Shiro and Keith?” Kinkade says. “But they behave the same as they always do, as much as can be told when they’re not away in the field.”

“Maybe,” Rizavi says. “I don’t know, the way they act sometimes--Ina! You know what I mean?”

“Kogane tends to watch Shirogane 0.7 seconds longer than he watches other members of their team,” Leifsdottir recites.

“Oh god,” Rizavi says, “don’t tell me it’s unrequited.”

“On the contrary, Nadia,” Rizavi says, “Shirogane behaves more familiarly with Kogane than any other, but is required by his leadership role to frequently read the room for conflict and therefore watches Kogane for extended sequences when they are alone together.”

“Alone together how?” Kinkade asks.

“In their shared corner of the Voltron office or during daily lunches in the cafeteria,” Leifsdottir says. “It was a risk to ask to have a lunch meeting when I first sought Kogane’s help.”

Rizavi and Kinkade are quiet as they ponder this new information--Shiro and Keith often do eat away from the rest of the employees, at a small table at the edge of the cafeteria.

“Kogane is particularly resistant to interruptions,” Leifsdottir says, “but I do not think that Shirogane disagrees with his sentiment.”

“But when could they have gotten together?” Rizavi wheedles, pressing in close enough to wrap her arms around Leifsdottir’s waist to pull her closer.

“Indeterminate,” Leifsdottir says, moving willingly closer still.

Kinkade excuses himself shortly after, wondering still.

-

“Where’s MFE number 4?” Pidge says, when she stops by with Lance to touch base on some edits on penguin footage. “Haven’t seen him in a while?”

“He is doing what you might call ‘taking one for the team,’” Leifsdottir says.

“It’s a wedding present,” Rizavi says.

“The future marrieds were requested on a job with a timeline conflicting with established plans,” Kinkade says.

“The Garrison was ready to sell us down the river,” Rizavi says. “Kinkade and Griffin drew straws.”

“Griffin offered--” Kinkade says.

“--And you very kindly negotiated a kindly bonus for him,” Rizavi says, “while getting his vacation time approved. I think he might be more grateful than we are. Which is still not an insignificant amount.”

“Wow,” Lance says. “Sorry we asked.”

“More to the point,” Rizavi says, “do you guys think there’s anything going on with Shirogane and Kogane?”

“What do you mean?” Pidge says. “Haven’t they always been that way.”

“Hm,” Leifsdottir says from the window that looks out into the break room. It’s the kind of _Hm_ that indicates an item of Interest is occurring, so the others join her at the window.

“What are we looking at?” Lance says, but their eyes are already zeroing in on the coffee dispenser--the one that always spills a little when pouring but has near to no napkins--where Keith and Shiro are standing. Shiro’s shoulders shake with laughter, or maybe a flinch at contact with molten coffee, and Keith slides his hand into Shiro’s pocket.

“That’s--” Lance chokes. “How much of his arm can he _fit_ in there?”

“That’s quite impressive,” Kinkade notes. “Shirogane wears his jeans on the more snug side of things; it doesn’t look like his pockets go that deep.”

“How isn’t he worried about his trouser snake, with Keith coming so threateningly close?” Lance yelps.

Rizavi and Kinkade turn from the window to stare Lance down. “I’m going to try and forget you ever said that,” Rizavi says, “so please, remember this expression I make the next time you think about using that phrase in front of me.”

“Holy shit,” Lance says. “A-alright.”

“He was just going for a handkerchief, guys,” Pidge says. “Not like it’s unusual, you know? Not for them.”

“It seems we must continue to investigate whether this is the deepest of platonic bonds or romance of indeterminate reciprocality,” Leifsdottir says.

“I just wanted to discuss what it meant that Keith stapled their invitations together and handed them back that way,” Rizavi says.

-

“Point: what if they’re really Just Like That?” Pidge says.

“Counterpoint: what if they’re doing a fake relationship dance?” Lance says.

“Counter-counterpoint: have you met Keith and Shiro?” Hunk says. “I have never seen two people have a relationship Like That ever before. Who would they even be putting a show on for? You think any of us could pin them down long enough to get them on a blind date?”

“Counter--I don’t know how many we’re up to now--point: have you seen their social media?” Lance says. “Their Instas are full of super pretty pictures of each other with occasional shots of them both.”

“I did not know you stalked their Instas,” Hunk says. “I follow their Instas because they’re my friends and I like to see what they share, but you do not follow their Instas.”

“You will never once see Lance claim friendship to Keith,” Pidge says, “however much he admires Shiro. He’s a competitive dickbutt and Keith does not care except for the sake of completing work.”

“But it _is_ good work,” Hunk sighs, tucking Pidge under his arm. “Have you seen the way Keith captures animals on film? Sometimes I wonder if it’s less about being blunt and more honest, and it’s an energy that just grows organically.”

“Hey!” Lance yelps. “This is not Praising Keith Hour, this is Conspiracy Theories About Coworkers Hour.”

“Hush, Lance,” Pidge says. “We know you’re still salty about getting in trouble for getting caught trying to access Keith’s personnel file. It was bound to happen sometime--who knows how many employees here are tangents to classified missions and all those fun things culminating in highly protected personal information?”

“Birthdays are common office knowledge,” Lance says indignantly.

“Not if someone doesn’t want it to be, buddy,” Hunk says.

“Did you even try asking Shiro?” Pidge asks.

“Of course!” Lance says. “He told me that I should just ask Keith and not go behind his back.”

“And then you went and did That,” Pidge says, disbelieving. “Seriously?”

“Dude,” Hunk says. “You are _not_ getting Team Member of the Year. It’s not like we know Shiro’s birthday either.”

“I know,” Lance says forlornly. “I know.”

-

The wedding is a morning event; Kinkade and Keith descend upon the garden to meet the caterer and begin set-up. The rest of Voltron arrives to help shortly after; Shiro brings with him Rizavi’s dress and Leifsdottir’s suit, as well as his own suit and Keith’s. 

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith says, taking the suits while Shiro carefully carries the dress. 

“No problem,” Shiro says. “Which bridal suite does the dress go to?”

“Rizavi has the suite labeled ‘Diamond,’” Keith says. “I'll get these over to ‘Pearl’ where Leifsdottir’s set up.”

Shiro nods and disappears into the distance. “What else can we do to help?” he asks once the dress has been hung up and drawn out of the garment bag for inspection. 

“Our parents and Griffin are arriving soon and will need to be picked up from the airport, but I think the dress needs steaming,” Rizavi says, frowning. 

“We can send Lance and Hunk to the airport--I'd better handle the dress,” Shiro says. “I'll just grab the garment steamer and filtered water from the car.”

“You're so prepared,” Rizavi says, sinking bonelessly onto a conveniently placed chaise. “How are you so prepared?”

Shiro laughs bashfully. “It’s kind of my job, I'm the head of Voltron, after all.”

“But how?” Rizavi says, watching Shiro whip out his phone to text Lance and Hunk.

“I'm just at a slightly different point in my life,” Shiro says. “You'll get here. This is your wedding, I’m just here to help.”

Someone knocks on the door--Pidge, it turns out, peering hesitantly around the door. “The music’s here but, uh, I think they need a guiding hand.”

Rizavi sighs and makes to stand up, but Shiro merely smiles at her and shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, Rizavi, this is your wedding day. Let us take care of this for you.”

“Oh,” Rizavi says, “okay, Shiro.”

 _Forget Thor,_ Rizavi thinks. _Famed lesbian ally Shiro diffusing wedding day stress._

Shiro nods guilelessly and turns back to Pidge. “You brought Matt, right?” he asks. 

“Yeah, of course,” Pidge says.

“I want you to do your classic Two Holt Attack,” Shiro says. “Be helpful, be in control, be subtle.”

“Can do,” Pidge says, and disappears out the door. 

“Ready to start getting ready?” Shiro asks, “or do you need me to grab Kinkade for Best Friend Massage Privileges first?”

“Oh my god,” Rizavi says. “You’re brilliant.”

-

“Kogane,” Leifsdottir says, “do you know how to put on cufflinks?”

Keith finishes hanging up the tux and suits before turning to Leifsdottir. “Yes,” he says, “do you need help?”

“Not yet,” Leifsdottir says, eyes dropping to her hands, or maybe her engagement ring. “Nadia’s parents are bringing their family’s cufflinks.”

Keith nods.

“Do you think--” Leifsdottir says, then stops abruptly. “Do you think I am too cold to love Nadia properly?”

“Why do you say that?” Keith asks carefully. 

“I know that I am different,” Leifsdottir says. “I am not warm like most others--the job that Griffin took for us, they asked for the cold one and the fiery one. Nadia deserves happiness. Even if it requires one other than me.”

“She chose you,” Keith says. “She knew you as only her friend, and she knew you as more. She thought of what a happy future looked like, and she saw you there with her.

“There are ways to be happy without marriage, but that’s not the question here.”

“What is the question?” Leifsdottir says.

“The question,” Keith says, “is if you want to spend the rest of your life with her, take the hard times with the good but doing your best to be happy together--or not.”

Leifsdottir is quiet for a long moment. “I am glad that you agreed to help with this, Kogane. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Keith says. “I’m glad you asked. Now let's get you suited up.”

-

Leifsdottir and Rizavi emerge from the twin bridal suites and meet at the end of aisle. Both wear white. Leifsdottir wears her hair slicked back with a tuxedo and sapphire cufflinks as something borrowed, something blue from Rizavi’s family; Rizavi wears a lace-shouldered mermaid dress with her hair curling around a grand, unfurling rose from a bush first cultivated by Leifsdottir’s grandmother, gifted now as something old, something new. It is the only fresh cut flower in the gardens, carried by hand on planes and across state lines.

 _“Oh my god you’re so beautiful,”_ the camera catches Rizavi say, throat catching. _”I’m so lucky.”_

 _“No, Nadia. Per contractual obligations I am required to admit that_ I _am the lucky one,”_ Leifsdottir says.

Laughter ripples through the intimate few gathered, and the brides walk arm in arm down the aisle.

-

As the photographer takes the first photos beneath the arch, tiny snowflakes drift down from the sky. The couples take turns visiting the arch as the evening wears on and snow accumulates; later, Keith captures Rizavi and Leifsdottir kissing beneath the arch. The photo will become the wallpaper on Leifsdottir’s phone.

There are other photos, of course, but the only staging caught of Shiro and Keith is of them pressed together, Keith’s hand high on the slope of Shiro’s chest. No one can catch their expressions, but their posture alone is too intimate to watch for long.

-

“Congratulations!” Shiro says again as the new marrieds approach their table, beaming and unfettered.

“I’ve never seen Shiro sauced before,” Rizavi says, amused looking. 

“It’s a happy occasion,” Keith says, shrugging, though he’s alert and sitting close enough to catch Shiro in case he suddenly topples.

“It is,” Leifsdottir says. “Thank you for all your help with it--it has been invaluable.”

“We were happy to,” Shiro says warmly. Keith nods in agreement.

Hand secured in Leifsdottir’s, Rizavi smiles. “How’s the day gone?”

“Good,” Shiro says, swaying before steadying himself with a large, strong hand to Keith’s knee. Rizavi blinks but Keith says nothing, nor really reacts much at all. “We have your wedding gift, but you’ll probably enjoy it more once you’re back from your honeymoon.”

“Yeah?” Rizavi says.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. 

“We’ll stick around for clean-up,” Keith says.

“Thank you,” Leifsdottir says. They all look around, seeing the way the garden has emptied of guests who have already made their farewells. “We may as well start now.”

“You better grab what’s important and head off,” Shiro says. “We’ll gather up what’s left.”

“Are you sure--” Rizavi says.

Shiro and Keith nod together. “We’re sure,” Keith says. “You have a safe ride home? Hunk has Lance and we have the Holts, but we’ll put you on top of the list if you want.”

“We have a room at the hotel,” Leifsdottir says. “A gift from Nadia’s parents so we wouldn’t worry about the weather or inebriety.”

“Good,” Keith says. “Enjoy your honeymoon. Don’t get snowed into the ski lodge.”

“Of course,” Leifsdottir says. “We have chains and other emergency supplies prepared in the car for when we head out.”

“Yeah,” Rizavi says, starry-eyed and sighing happily. “Me, my wife and hot cocoa. Everything needed for surviving being snowed in. Morning weddings are great, we didn’t even have to stay up late for everyone to leave the party.”

“A good day,” Shiro says, nodding seriously.

-

Shiro and Keith end up presenting their wedding gift to Rizavi and Leifsdottir during a lull in a work dinner.

“We know you’ve been wanting to get a cat together,” Shiro says, “so we’ve gone ahead and taken care of the fees; we have a suggestion, but it’s really up to you.”

Beside him, Keith passes over a tablet with local cats ready for adoption. At the top of the list is a cat named Honey who is the same color as Leifdottir’s hair. “You just need to phone ahead to meet the cats,” Keith says. “We weren’t sure when you’d be available to go.”

“Ina--” Rizavi says, grabbing her wife’s knee like she might drift off in joy without it there to keep her anchored. “--Can you--?”

“Of course, Nadia,” Leifsdottir says, pulling out her phone.

“If anyone asks,” Rizavi says tearfully, “I’m going to say it straight out. This is the best wedding present, hands-down.”

Shiro and Keith laugh. “That’s--oh!” Shiro says, smiling a little sheepishly. “We were a little worried--we got practical stuff when we married, but you’re not young and poor the way we were.”

“What?” Rizavi says.

“Yes, thank you, 7:45 on the dot,” Leifsdottir says, and hangs up, then, “Nadia?”

“You’re married?” Rizavi says. 

Everyone else at the table--the MFEs and the rest of Voltron--turns slowly and raptly.

“Yeah,” Keith says, nonplussed.

“Bullshit,” Lance says, standing up.

“Are you conning us?” Griffin says. “There’s no way you’re not trying to pull one over us.”

“Seriously?” Pidge says, staring at Lance and Griffin. “What the fuck?”

Keith’s mouth visibly flattens and Shiro’s eyes shutter, almost imperceptibly. Hunk looks back and forth along the table, hands fluttering nervously.

“You--” Rizavi says, recovering and staring down both Lance and her teammate. “--Shut up until you can remember how to be functioning humans and apologize.”

“That is correct,” Leifsdottir says. “Shirogane, Kogane, please know that we are grateful for all the advice and support you have given us.”

Shiro and Keith nod briefly, but say nothing. After that, idle chatter dies out and both the work and dinner functions are completed quickly.

-

That night, Rizavi posts a picture of Leifsdottir holding a cat, both looking out the kitchen window of their cozy apartment, with the caption _Today my wife and I welcomed our first child! Meet Honey Rizavi-Leifsdottir <3 @kkogane & @tshirogane we know this is kind of informal, but we were hoping you’d be her godfathers?_

 _We’d be happy to!_ Shiro comments back.

-

“I think,” Pidge says quietly, “that they’ve been married for a long time and whys and wherefores aren’t our business.”

“But--” Lance says.

“No,” Pidge says. “No buts. These are our friends we’re talking about. Our friends whom you’ve hurt. If Shiro and Keith were half as vicious as me, they’d never talk to you again unless it was for work. Is your pride worth deliberate cruelty? Because I don’t know if I want to be your friend if that’s true.”

“Pidge--” Hunk says.

“And where were _you?”_ Pidge snaps, rounding on him. “You said nothing.”

“I don’t--” Hunk says. “I didn’t know what to think.”

“So what are they supposed to think?” Pidge says. “Suck it up, buttercup.”

“How are you so chill about this?” Lance whines.

“Because it's not about me,” Pidge says, “it's about my friends and supporting them in the way they want to live their lives because _they're not hurting anyone.”_

Pidge stops and sighs. “Just--maybe think about it before you say anything else shitty.”

-

The Holts have a biweekly dinner with Shiro and Keith, alternating between which household hosts (which sometimes comes down to who picks a restaurant if they're tired of cooking or want to be out of the way of Holtmom and Holtdad).

“Are you going to say anything?” Keith asks, the first dinner after the revelation, when Matt and Shiro have wandered off to look at the fish tank.

“Not unless you want me to,” Pidge says. 

“Oh,” Keith says, “okay. You weren't surprised?”

Pidge thinks about the unsaid _like the others_ and blinks. “You let me and Matt sleep on your pull-out couch, having well-watered our drunk selves. In the home where you share a bedroom and have both your names on the title.”

“...Yes?” Keith says.

“I mean, I'm kind of oblivious,” Pidge says, “but we Holts work together. We just tried to figure out if we owed you a wedding present, and what it would be.”

“No,” Keith says. “It’s okay.”

“Well, just say the word,” Pidge says. “You have the Holts at your service. Let us know if you change your mind. In the meantime, I have the thumbscrews out on the idiots and I'll keep upping the pressure until they get smart or have no thumbs, then I'll switch body parts.”

“Alright,” Keith says. “You’re a good one, Pigeon.”

“Hey!” Pidge says, but she laughs. “Okay, now we have the real question: right now Matt and I both have The Chop because confusing people is great, you think we can keep it up if we grow our hair out?”

“Hm,” Keith says. “You do long hair well and have the same face. Might as well go for it.”

“Yes!” Pidge says, fist-pumping just as Matt and Shiro wander back.

“You supported her argument, didn't you?!” Matt says with false dismay, and grins. He and Pidge move back to back to pose dramatically. “Good! With Keith’s backing, Mom won't worry that we'll lose control of our hair and have to shave it all off.”

Keith stares at the Holts. “Okay,” he says finally. “I'll sign off on it.”

The Holts cheer. Beneath the table, Shiro takes Keith’s hand. 

-

“Do you have a moment?” Lance says, staring past Keith’s ear.

Face placid, Keith says, “Okay.”

He stands up.

“Shiro too,” Lance adds. “Please?”

Shiro wordlessly stands as well, and they move into the hallway.

“I'm sorry for being an asshole,” Lance says. “I'm working on it but in the meantime I might still accidentally do asshole things, not that that's okay but I'm trying.”

Keith and Shiro look at each other for a moment, and finally nod.

“Thank goodness,” Lance says, sighing gustily. “No, wait, don't go back in yet, Hunk wants to talk to you guys next.”

-

Griffin makes his stiff-backed apology in the half hour between when Shiro and Keith have packed up for a location shoot on the Pacific coast and are set to leave. This is the time that they allow to tie up loose ends.

“I apologize for the accusation,” Griffin says when Keith’s wondering if a cup of coffee is inadvisable or if he'll just be suffering in line at airport security with Shiro watching him bemusedly. “It was uncalled for.”

After a moment, Keith nods. 

Griffin stares. “That’s all?” he says.

“As long as you mean it,” Keith says. “Otherwise, it means nothing.”

Griffin nods stiffly and abruptly relaxes. “I do--just another topic for therapy, I guess.”

Keith nods at this and instinctively checks his watch. “I have to head out now.”

“Thank you,” Griffin says abruptly. “For helping them. With everything.”

Pausing at the door, Keith nods sharply, and exits.

-

Whenever at all possible, Shiro and Keith sit next to each other on a plane. Shiro’s broad enough at the shoulder that they raise the armrest to sit, side pressed to side, or as now, with Keith tucked under Shiro’s arm.

“Everything okay, Keith?” Shiro says, watching Keith scroll through his messages as they prepare to taxi down the runway. Honey is doing something so cute that Keith has received photos from two separate angles. Kolivan is trying to set up a visit, or maybe a trip with them and Antok and however many other uncles through the stars, depending on travel constraints; everything is still in the planning stages. Knowing the Blades, things will happen quickly once decided.

“Yeah,” Keith says, letting the phone fall into his lap. He turns towards Shiro and relaxes into the sweet, welcoming curve of his neck and breastbone. “Don’t tell my husband, but I’m planning on surprising him with an anniversary gift.”

“Oh?” Shiro says.

“Yeah,” Keith says, breath warm on Shiro’s collar. “Tenth anniversary used to be tin or aluminum, but that sounds terrible. I hear diamonds are the new thing; maybe my husband will let me put one on his finger or wrist.”

“I bet he’ll need convincing,” Shiro says. “Maybe if you let him return the favor he’ll let you.”

“Hm,” Keith says. “I’m sure I can convince him, one way or another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work and series title from Hozier's "Better Love." Mood: nature and the sublime because what says romance more than terror and awe?? Thanks to spooky_foot for bouncing ideas and helping me finally get my fake fake relationship au off the ground!  
> I guess we're mostly moving off tumblr? i'm kinda still over there as xerampelinaekiss but on twitter I'm @belovedbacon


End file.
